


shut up

by OrangePatrick



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Sickfic, cat allergies, hux loves cats and whoops kylo doesn't, kind of a drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePatrick/pseuds/OrangePatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux rarely hang out at the Huxes' house for... multiple reasons. Neither of them, however, expected to add 'cats' to that list.</p><p>or, the one where Kylo has cat allergies, and Hux loves his babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shut up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [speak_or_die](https://archiveofourown.org/users/speak_or_die/gifts).



> written for a friend, because we are both kylux trash. there's not enough fluff in this ship tag.

“I… apologize. I did not realize your affliction,” Hux mumbles, passing his boyfriend another tissue to muffle another succession of sneezes.

Kylo doesn’t say anything— partly from the fact that he’s too occupied battling his horrendous cat allergies, and partly because he’s, well. He’s kind of pissed, because the situation is entirely Hux’s fault. One of the cats, a while long-hair who seems to be the primary source of the problem, sits and glares from the living room doorframe.

They aren’t exactly the most affectionate with each other, as their relationship is mainly built off of their constant competition with each other, making themselves the only suitable partner for the other, which is why it is with understandably mild discomfort that Hux slowly and stiffly adds, “If it’s any consolation… your sneezes are really cute.”

“Shut up, they are _not_ ,” Kylo immediately pouts, throwing away the used tissue, not bothering to hide the blush that stains his cheeks at the… compliment? Hux starts to roll his eyes but stops when Kylo reaches across the middle of the couch to lace their fingers together.

The cat in the doorway turns and leaves, tail high in the air.

Maybe it’s the Benadryl that Hux’s mother gave Kylo to soothe his allergies, or maybe he’s going a little bit soft, but eventually the grumpy allergy-ridden teen moves to lean heavily against his boyfriend, not letting go of his hand.

When Hux glances down and finds Kylo asleep against his chest, eyes no longer blazing red and nose no longer ridiculously runny, he can’t stop the small smile that cracks his lips.


End file.
